This invention relates to a mobile apparatus for mechanically shearing solid waste materials, such as rubber tires, so as to reduce the material to a smaller and more readily handled size.
Disposal of solid waste materials represents a substantial ecological and economic problem. More particularly, scrap automobile tires are a problem in that until recently there has been no economical or ecologically satisfactory method for disposing of the tire or for recovery or reclaiming the rubber therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,772 discloses a mobile chopping apparatus for substantially ring-shaped bodies, such as tires into large segments which can be cryogenically treated. However, it has been found to be desirable to process the tires, or other waste materials so as to reduce them to sizes smaller than the chopped segments thereby permitting selective disposal, use or other further treatment.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for reducing the size of solid waste material to a comparatively small size for disposal, use or other further treatment.
Rubber tires and other such solid wastes are usually dumped at local landfills and for that reason it is desirable to have such an apparatus located at the landfill site. However, many landfills may have need for such an apparatus only on a periodic basis, and thus a permanently installed plant or apparatus might not be economically feasible.
It is therefore another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for processing solid waste materials which apparatus can be moved from place-to-place depending upon demand.
In these and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.